In power transmission networks alternating current (AC) power is typically converted to direct current (DC) power for transmission via overhead lines and/or under-sea cables. This conversion removes the need to compensate for the AC capacitive load effects imposed by the transmission line or cable, and thereby reduces the cost per kilometer of the lines and/or cables. Conversion from AC to DC thus becomes cost-effective when power needs to be transmitted over a long distance.
The conversion of AC power to DC power is also utilized in power transmission networks where it is necessary to interconnect AC electrical networks operating at different frequencies. In any such network, converters are required at each interface between AC and DC power to effect the required conversion, and one such form of converter is a power converter, more specifically a voltage source converter.